gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeikfried99
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Xxxg-00w0s.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:38, 2010 January 27 Tiel's impulse Hey there, I saw you uploaded a pic for Tiel Noembreux, so i thought i could ask you one thing: Do you know where to find scans of Tiel's impulse manga? I connected you uploading the pic with you knowing where to find it. Cheers, 0026 15:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC)0026 Summaries You are NOT allowed to copy summaries from other websites. like how you copied 1 -> AMX-107 Bawoo. Simant 16:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Requesting Edit and Improvement Well if you can do a better info on this MS? (OZ-13MSK Epyon Kaiser)Duo2nd 10:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Gundam Sentinel! Hahaha, thanks, I saw it and found that it was in disarray. I though I would strart fixing it up. I even organize a (Side Job) Gundam Sentinel but no one has come to help :(, either way I plan on fixing it up so it would look better. http://www.facebook.com/CHR0NIK777 08:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) GundamGallery! http://www.gundamgallery.com/ I came across this website, and found that they have lots of picture that we can use. Good place to search, if you need some pictures for a page. Dav7d2 10:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks, awesome find! I'll try and find some useful galleries that we could use too. --Zeik-Tuvai 05:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) http://archive-scans.blogspot.com/ This website has scans of Gundam references books. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Gundam ZZ unknown character to me. http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/150/GundamGallery%20Double%20Zeta%2020.jpg Do you happen to know the name of the purple haired girl in the picture? Dav7d2 08:47, December 13, 2010 (UTC) That would be Roux Louka, she was a main character who piloted the Zeta after Judai transferred to the Double Zeta if I recall correctly. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 14:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) MSZ-007-R MSZ-007-R I haven't seen this one before! have you? I don't know if its just a cusotm job, or meant to be a variant. I found it in the ZZ Gundam section. -Dav7d2 14:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) From what I gathered from the MS Lexicon, this MS is supposed to be a prototype of the AMX-107 Bawoo (hence the color scheme) given to Axis Zeon by Anaheim Electronics in a backroom deal, however, this is a fan-built model for the magazine MG Magazine Vol.196 and I'm not sure if it needs a page. --Zeik-Tuvai 06:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) WECT NRX-005cu Gundam WECT Is it Wrong to create this topic? Well it's a Doujin MS after all. O_oDuo2nd 13:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Games MSV! Can you find all the Games MSV and give them to me. I only found a few so far from searching the pages for them. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) * Game MSV is article in Gundam Ace. Kuruni 10:37, December 29, 2010 (UTC) * Actually Zeikfried99, I was referring to something like this article. Gouf? Which Gouf would this be? Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RGM-79C??? (1) Do you know which "C" version of this is? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) That is the RGM-79C GM Type-C Variation from the Advance of Zeta: Rebels Against Time manga and is a variant of the RGM-79C GM Kai similar in aspect to the RMS-106 Hizack (Keraunos Squad). There's not much information on it right now, sorry. --Zeikfried 02:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan? (1) Do we have a page for this too? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) No article for this unit yet, and it seems to be a different (less armor-parts) machine than the standard Stark Jegan. --Zeikfried 02:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I think we have enough to create an article for this, given that we have specs and armaments. Not only that, some details on the rockets, along with a summary. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Yeah , those seem to be the specs for the weight,sensor range, propulsion and power output, I'll leave it to you then Dav7d2. --Zeikfried 05:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Got it, created a page called RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan and added as much as I can too it. For now, its partly a stub, having the article translated though. Anything else you can add to it maybe? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Mobile Suit Gundam THE BLUE DESTINY http://i.min.us/iekiXC.jpg Where does this go? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, That would be the RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 in the front, the one in the back is the MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom --Zeikfried 08:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait, isn't this the cover to a the Blue Destiny manga? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm yeah, I forgot the Blue Destiny video game and manga were different, but we don't have an article for the manga, should we create one? --Zeikfried 08:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The manga only covers 1/3 of the game, and there really aren't any changes in story between the adaptation from video game to manga, I don't think. So you could include the Blue Destiny Manga as a subset of the game.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 08:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay then , I'll just add information on the manga and novel to the Blue Destiny game page. --Zeikfried 09:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) MS-06R Zaku II? (1) Do we have a page for this? I mean I know its a MS-0R Zaku II judging by the boxart, but the pages I keep getting are the high mobility types. Unless its this one MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (based on its color scheme and the color scheme of the one on the boxart). Late reply again , sorry. Yep you are correct, that's the MS-06R-1A on the picture, it's the only High Mobility Type unit used by the Black Tri-Stars (hence the color). --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 05:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Enhanced Human Tale: Another Z Gundam Story =Hi, I added some pictures of the manga Enhanced Human Tale: Another Z Gundam Story and Enhanced Human Tale: MAD WANG 1160, they are in the photo gallery gundam wiki.= yes, I'm really bad to create pro gundam wiki articles and I will not post anything else, so passing information to the existing users. I attend this forum Brazilian http://www.gundambrasil.com.br/forum/index.php? where I post various items you can get some stuff from there. PF-78-1 Is there a Version Katoki lineart of the PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam. I can't find it anywhere..Duo2nd 13:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Midnight Fenrir Hey, just wanted to say thanks for adding this page. I apologize for my lackidasical attempt to create a page for Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front. I was playing through the game a second time, found out there actually was some reason to do so besides the "just because". Sad fact is that all the stroy cutscences are skipped in New Game+. WTF!? This made it much harder to attempt to summarize the story events. I had a bleh summary for all of them, several more paragraphs, but there was a tweak to my page after I started writing it and I hit the wrong button and it all vanished into the abyss. This made me less inclined to finish the page. Oh well. At least I did nice summaries for Journey to Jaburo, Blue Destiny and Cross Dimension 0079. I'm happy with myself, though I do intend to finish the page at some point. Anyway, sorry ranting. Just saying thanks again for adding the Midnight Fenrir page and also the link to the page on Fran. I liked her quite a bit, didn't realize there was a manga with some of those characters. I'll have to check it out at some point. Also great job dragging up the team logo. Sieg Zeon! Cerano Agamemnon 14:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Broke Your Talk Page Sorry, I did it. It was my fault. Terrible accident. I thought I was signing wrong and ah! These don't have a history that I'm aware of. If they do you have access to it not me. I fixed it mostly. The URLs to the posters seem to have disappeared though. -Sweatdrop.- Cerano Agamemnon 14:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Page for this Zaku variant? Do we have a page for the MS-06B-1A Zaku II? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 19:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :http://k.min.us/ilNda8.jpg Sorry for the delay. Here you go! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clarification. ._______.'' -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) GUNBOY-Wilbur photo You know the photo that you uploaded, is the same photo thats on the For the Barrel page. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Loads of Unnecessary pages! Lots of fandom pages and lots of page that were unneeded! there were also lots of photos that were unneeded too, thats why the number dropped so quickly. Also what should we do with this photo? -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 08:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh Thank You! I wouldn't be surprised if we rolled all the way back to 3,000 pages xD! -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 08:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) There deleted Biological Warfare page, is the XM-X Gundam ready for deletion? -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 09:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for all of your help!!! So, what do you think of the Candidates for Deletion page now? -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 10:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Your Nationality So are you really from the UAE? Where were you born (City wise)? I'm just curious ~ LordNader 07:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I come to thank you for helping me in creating the wiki articles for gundam and wanted you to put a gallery section in the article by gundam katana I have some scans. Nice Find! Good job on finding the F90 front and back photos, its pretty hard to find stuff from F90..... -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 09:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your kind words. As I said on my profile I am just doing what I can to help improve this site. --Animefan29 18:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gundam halo's edits Oh gosh, this is my first time warning a person, I'm not exactly sure how to warn the person without being to harsh, but I'll see what I can do. Although, I think he might be right about the "late" being an alternative UC, but, either way, they are still part of the Gundam Universe and are owned by Bandai. So whether they are or not, we still have to write articles about them. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 02:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) 4chan Scans http://archive.easymodo.net/cgi-board.pl/m/thread/5797802 http://archive.easymodo.net/cgi-board.pl/m/thread/5761754 http://archive.easymodo.net/cgi-board.pl/m/thread/5872094 I found a bunch of boards on 4chan with scans of Gundam stuff. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 23:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC)